narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets)
Anyone with a character in Naruto: Gunki Monogatari can edit this page. ---- It should be noted that a character does not need a charged ninjutsu, air ninjutsu, awakening moveset, item abilities, substitution look (if none is specified it will be a log), Shrunken or charged shrunken look(if none is specified it will be shuriken toss and shuriken flurry), or combination ultimate jutsu or awakening. In terms of the combos you only need to list the animated combo ender Template Normal Shuriken: Charged Shuriken: Substitution: Normal Combo: Up Combo: Down Combo: Throw: Tilt: Ninjutsu: Charged Ninjutsu: Air Ninjutsu: Ultimate Jutsu: Combination Ultimate Jutsu: Combination Awakening: Awakening Shuriken: Charged Shuriken: Substitution: Normal Combo: Up Combo: Down Combo: Throw: Tilt: Ninjutsu: Charged Ninjutsu: Air Ninjutsu: Item Top: Item Left: Item Right: Item Bottom: Movesets Ace Korimachi *Ace Korimachi (Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body) (Chimera Samsara Sage Mode) **Ace Korimachi (Happi Benzaiten) (Way of Samsara Transmogrification) Due to Ace's unique skill set, his controls possesses additional functionality not found in other characters. Note: L3 + Direction Pad Switches between the various Shuriken and Charged Shuriken options. L3 Switches between the various swords of the Shisōshujō. Various effects for Transcription Seals can be set in his Customization Menu. Weapon Options DLC Only Normal Moveset *(Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body) (Chimera Samsara Sage Mode) **Shuriken: , or **Charged Shuriken: , or Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords **Substitution: Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique and Korimachi Exchange (Reflects Damage Back x4) **Normal Combo: Mutliple Chimera Kata punches and kicks. **Up Combo: Clones converge with punches before Ace kicks them upwards. **Down Combo: Clones converge with punches Upwards. Ace ends with heavy Downward Kick. **Throw: Grabs the target, throwing them a great distance. **Tilt: Zennōkendō (Left), Korimachi Physique Modification (Right) **Ninjutsu: Flowing Earth **Charged Ninjutsu: Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane **Air Ninjutsu: Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream **Ultimate Jutsu: Kyūkyoku Inkatentenka **Combination Ultimate Jutsu: IEP: Kyūkyoku Inkatentenka (Unavoidable) **Combination Awakening: Teammate Determined **Item Up: **Item Upper Right: Transcription Seal **Item Right: Shisōshujō **Item Lower Right: **Item Down: **Item Lower Left: **Item Left: **Item Upper Left: Awakening Moveset *Happi Benzaiten) (Way of Samsara Transmogrification) **Shuriken: IEP Style: , or (Unavoidable) **Charged Shuriken: IEP Style: , or Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords (Unavoidable) **Substitution: Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon (Becomes Intangible or appears near the target; User can still attack while Intangible) **Normal Combo: Multiple Chimera Kata-enhanced Happi Benzaiten strikes **Up Combo: Multiple Happi Benzaiten Uppercuts, ends with 8-Fold Strike **Down Combo: Exponential Chimera Kata-enhanced Happi Benzaiten strikes **Throw: Remotely strikes the target, sending them flying **Tilt: Attacks with a full multitude of clones **Ninjutsu: **Charged Ninjutsu: Sage Art: Fourth Manuscript Full Score Chimera Song **Air Ninjutsu: **Awakened Ultimate Jutsu: Chūshinhōkai Shinzōsekai **Awakened Combination Ultimate Jutsu: IEP: Chūshinhōkai Shinzōsekai (Unavoidable) **Item Up: **Item Upper Right: Transcription Seal **Item Right: Shisōshujō **Item Lower Right: Hinezumi no Kawagoromo **Item Down: Hotoke no Ishihachi **Item Lower Left: Hōrai no Kazarueda **Item Left: Ryūkubi no Tama **Item Upper Left: Tsubame no Kagyūkai |} Densetsu Hidden Leaf Jōnin Normal Shuriken: Fires one shuriken with extended reach. Charged Shuriken: Fires one shuriken which multiplies into ten in a horizontal row. Substitution: Appears behind attacker. Normal Combo: End with slamming a whip of flame into opponent. Up Combo: Kicks opponent while launching himself into the air, before firing massive blades at grounded enemy. Down Combo: Uses water dragon to smash opponent into ground. Throw: Earthen tendril wraps around opponent's leg and tosses him. Tilt: Teleportation behind opponent followed by Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet. Ninjutsu: Blaze Release: Black Hell Rasengan Charged Ninjutsu: Flying Thunder God: Hell Slash. Air Ninjutsu: Susanoo ribcage launches exploding Tsukumo while airborne. Ultimate Jutsu: Flying Thunder God: Rasengan Blitz Awakening: Perfect Susanoo Item Top: Explosive Tag Item Left: Sharingan (greatly increases speed of attack, substitution and movement while active—requires half bar of chakra, will steadily deplete chakra while used) Item Right: Arms/Disarms Katana Item Bottom: Flash Bomb (Stuns enemy momentarily when used) Awakening Shigai Daija Normal Shuriken: Tosses three kunai Charged Shuriken: Tosses four poisoned kunai Substitution: Blur effect Normal Combo: Ends with Shigai sending multiple snakes out to bite opponent Up Combo: Ends with Shigai launching opponent into air with a rising wind current Down Combo: Ends with Shigai causing a mass of sand to raise above opponent before burying them Throw: Shigai's puppet attacks from below and the opponents briefly experiences hallucinations before Shigai uppercuts them out of it and into the air Tilt: Shigai sends out a powerful gust of wind that can blow back enemy projectiles, including ninjutsu Ninjutsu: (Area of Effect Type) Shigai creates an area around him where wind pushes everything into the ground Charged Ninjutsu:The earth below the opponent explodes, sending them upwards. Shigai then appears above them, slicing through them with a blade of condensed wind Air Ninjutsu: Ultimate Jutsu: Soulless Sandstorm Combination Ultimate Jutsu: Combination Awakening: Toku Shuriken: Attacks with Heki Blade (Dual Blade Form) Charged Shuriken: Attacks with Heki Blade (Greatsword Form) Substitution: Blur Effect. Normal Combo: Ends with Toku firing three mini Arson Shuriken at opponent. Up Combo: Ends with Toku creating a fire pillar underneath opponent. Down Combo: Ends with Toku making it rain ink on opponent, burying them within a pit of ink. Throw: Toku creates clones which attack the opponent, before opponent is hit with a -infused punch. Tilt: Toku releases a stream of fire and electricty from his palm to deflect attacks, including ninjutsu. Ninjutsu: (Area of Effect) Toku creates a stream of burning ink, and fires it towards opponent. Charged Ninjutsu: Air Ninjutsu: Item Top: Item Left: Item Right: Item Bottom: Ryo Hyuga (Chūnin Uniform) Normal Shuriken: throws shuriken Charged Shuriken: Fūma Shuriken Substitution: teleports behind opponent Normal Combo: Ends with Rasengan. Up Combo: Ends with Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique shot upward. Down Combo: Ends with Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique shot upward. Throw: Uses Chidori Current then Flying Raijin Slash Tilt: Starts with a rod hitting then initiate any combo Ninjutsu: Typhoon Lightning Rasengan Charged Ninjutsu: Silver Rebirth Explosion Air Ninjutsu: True Wind Style: Rasenshuriken Secret Technique: True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Awakening: Senrigan Sage Mode Item Top: Guard Break Attack Item Left: Amaterasu Item Right: Susanoo Arrow Item Bottom: Black Receiver Awakening (Senrigan Sage Mode) Shuriken: throws rods Charged Shuriken: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Substitution: teleports behind opponent Normal Combo: Ends with Typhoon Lightning Rasengan Up Combo: Ends with Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion shot upward. Down Combo: Ends with Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion in the form of a sword. Throw: Uses Chidori Stream then a variant of Lion Combo ending with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Tilt: Throws a spear, leaves opponent vulnerable, can connect to any combo Ninjutsu: Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion Charged Ninjutsu: Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion Air Ninjutsu: Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken Item Top: Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu Item Left: Chidori Item Right: Rasengan Item Bottom: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Ryo Hyuga (Mangekyō Senrigan Sage Mode) Normal Shuriken: throws rods Charged Shuriken: Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu Substitution: Amenotejikara Normal Combo: Ends with Typhoon Lightning Rasengan Up Combo: Ends with Silver WHeel Rebirth Explosion shot upward. Down Combo: Ends with Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion in the form of a sword. Throw: Uses Enhanced Tsukuyomi and make the opponent stab himself/herself. Tilt: Starts with Amaterasu then a spear Ninjutsu: Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion Charged Ninjutsu: Planetary Devastation: Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion Air Ninjutsu: Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken Secret Technique: Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion and/or Skyline Meteor: Twin Rebirth Explosion Item Top: Guard Break Attack Item Left: Chidori Item Right: Rasengan Item Bottom: Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Awakening (Senrigan Burst Mode) Shuriken: Yasaka Magatama Charged Shuriken: Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi in the form of javelins Substitution: Amenotejikara Normal Combo: Ends with Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flames Down Combo: Ends with Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Up Combo: Ends with Ryo using Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira Throw: Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira Tilt: Enhanced Tsukuyomi (Cannot be guarded; leaves opponent vulnerable) Ninjutsu: Chibaku Tensei Charged Ninjutsu: Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion Air Ninjutsu: Skyline Meteor Item Top: Return to normal dimension Item Right: Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Item Left: Blaze Release: Chidori Item Bottom: Teleport to Magano Yoshitsune Normal Shuriken: Black Receiver knives Charged Shuriken: Black Receiver spear Substitution: Kamui Normal Combo: Ends with being bludgeoned by Truth-Seeking Balls *Lava Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with a column of lava being brought up *Storm Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with blades of ice on Yoshitsune's hands slashing the opponent Up Combo: Ends with Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere being shot upward *Lava Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with a wave of lava being sent off *Storm Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with the opponent being hit upwards into a massive bolt of lightning Down Combo: Ends with a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique being shot downward *Lava Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with molten stalactites falling on the foe *Storm Dimension Normal Combo: Ends with the opponent being slammed into the ground with a tornado hitting them Throw: Grasped by a Susanoo hand and thrown forward Tilt: Shinra Tensei Ninjutsu: Rasengan Charged Ninjutsu: Lightning Echo Rasengan Air Ninjutsu: Asura Attack Ultimate Jutsu: God: August Star of Heaven Awakening: Six Paths Sage Susanoo Item Top: Kamui dimension (Lessens the amount of chakra used in chakra-based abilities) Item Left: Lava dimension Item Right: Storm dimension Item Bottom: Normal stage Awakening Shuriken: Yasaka Magatama Charged Shuriken: Truth-Seeking Ball-enhanced Yasaka Magatama Substitution: Kamui Normal Combo: Ends with a Truth-Seeking Ball exploding Up Combo: Ends with Asura Path Gatling gun arms on Susanoo shooting upward Down Combo: Ends with Susanoo throwing multiple spears down Throw: Branches from God: Nativity of a World of Trees wrap around the foe and then Susanoo punches down on the foe Tilt: Two Limbo: Susanoo attack the opponent Ninjutsu: Susanoo: Lightning Echo Rasengan Charged Ninjutsu: Sage Art: Lightning Echo Rasentama Air Ninjutsu: Chibaku Tensei Item Left: Water Release: Mare Nostrum Technique Item Right: Lightning Release: Whisper of the Gathering Clouds Technique Fuyuki Haru (Genin) Normal Shuriken: Three shuriken Charged Shuriken: Multiple Demon Wind Shuriken Substitution: Body Replacement Technique Normal Combo: Ends with five kunai with explosive tags thrown at opponent Up Combo: Ends with Rasengan thrown upwards Down Combo: Ends with Silver Helical Explosion Throw: Four kicks then a blown kiss that blows them back Tilt: Flaming shuriken are thrown and leaves opponent vulnerable to chain combos Ninjutsu: Torrent: Water Dragon Jutsu Charged Ninjutsu: Torrent: Multi Water Dragon Jutsu Air Ninjutsu: Water Style: Raging Waves Ultimate Jutsu: Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial Awakening (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) Shuriken: Multiple Demon Wind Shuriken Charged Shuriken: Silver Helical Explosion Substitution: Shamanic: Afterimage Normal Combo: Ends with creation of two guns that shoots two bullets Up Combo: Ends with super-powerful punch upwards Down Combo: Ends with writing a rune that destroys opponent Throw: Uses Logos Arts to leave opponent vulnerable to attack for five seconds Tilt: Uses Yang Release: Four-fold Mirror Return Ninjutsu: Silver Helical Explosion Charged Ninjutsu: Golden Helical Explosion Air Ninjutsu: Tenseigan: Breakdown Item Top: Mantra Enchantment Item Left: Arc Symphony Item Right: Shamanic Spell Item Bottom: Chaotic Rune